


Saturn

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone. This story came into my mind after reading that on the jet scene with Felicity in 3x20 Oliver will tell her something about the five years he was away. Spoilers also say that it is a cute moment so that's the first thing that I thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Saturn, has nothing to do with the story. I was listening to Sleeping at last's song while writing and since I couldn't find an appropriate title I went with this.  
> Hope you like my work.

SATURN

After checking upon Thea's conditions one last time he crushed in his seat fast asleep. He hasn't slept for hours, he hasn't been able to. Everytime he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep nightmerish images came.

How did all this happened?

The moment he opened his eyes again he found Felicity sitting in front of him, typing on her tablet. He stared at her silently savouring every part of her. Nanada Parbat was the most dangerous place on Earth for someone without any fighting skills, still she was travelling with him, she was still on his side. His Felicity, the bravest, smartest, beautiful, kindest girl he had ever known. The shape of a smile formed on his face and she finally noticed him staring.

“Ehi, did I wake you up?”  
“No. No, you did not.” He cleared his voice, “it seems like I can't sleep without having nightmeres.”

She looked worried at him. “You should rest some more, the next couple of hours are gonna be difficult.”

He took a deep breath and a sad look appeared in his eyes. “I … Thea, she … I can't lose her, Felicity.”

“Ehi, look at me” she started leaning closer to him, “you're not gonna lose her. I promise you that. We're gonna bring Thea at home safe and sound and we're gonna end this Ra's al Ghul madness.” She took his hand and hold it tight.

“Ehi, what is it, Oliver?”

“There's something I want you to know before … before everything that's gonna happen once we get there.”

“I'm all ears,” she replied soft smiling.

“During my time in Hong Kong, Amanda Waller sent me and Maseo back in Starling for a mission.”

“Wait, what? Why didn't you call your mother?Or the police?” she asked in an urgent tone.

“I couldn't. I received specific instructions to not to. I got the chance to get close to Tommy and Thea though, to check upon them and see how they were doing since I was gone.”  
“It must have been hard for you to get so close to the people you love without been able to talk to them.”

“Yes, it was.” He paused for a moment, he couldn't not smile remembering that moment.  
“One night I had to go at Queen C. to take something for the mission from one of the computers and I almost got caught by someone.”

He looked at her so intensely that she felt her heart skipping some beats.

“It was you. You entered the office and I had to hide myself but I heard you.”

Felicity was incredulous. “How? I mean, how do you know it was me?”

“You looked at the picture of me and my father on the desk and you said I was cute and then you started babbling as usual.”

She felt tears filling her eyes, a blurred memory of that moment coming to the surface.  
“Have you known it for all this time?”

“ When I got to know you better I remembered that night. It flashed before my eyes. I know it was you because it was the first time I sincerely smiled after a very long time. The only person who's able to make me smile even in my darkest time it's you.”

She hugged him tight and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “Thank you”, she whispered in his ear.

They could have stayed like this forever, lost into each other. A boy and a girl in love.


End file.
